Simply Business
by Amaranthos
Summary: Pretty boy Sephiroth Crescent is a powerful and wealthy businessman known for having it all. That was at least what he thought, until he met her – his partner in business, Tifa Lockhart.
1. Ploys

**Simply Business**

-Amaranthos-

SephirothxTifa

Pretty boy Sephiroth Crescent is a powerful and wealthy businessman known for having it all. That was at least what he thought, until he met her – his partner in business, Tifa Lockhart.

I decided to take a backseat from all the Behind Black Curtains and other stories to do something less strenuous and less 'ambitious'. This story is for shear fun…and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Her lips are tempting, but not as much as her swaying hips. Fitted stockings, and that fitted blouse was making every guy on the floor sweat nervously.<p>

She's laughs, taking her call in the private lobby, her long fingers tracing small circles on the glass. Her voice is mesmerizing and you almost craved to be the center of her interests for a second.

She closes her phone and my eyes caught hold of hers for the first time that morning.

"Good morning, Mr. Crescent" she smiles cutely. Her red eyes glisten playfully in the morning's light.

"Good morning, Ms. Lockhart" I acknowledge her, plopping down on my chair. She follows close behind and elongates her smile.

I arched a peculiar brow at the distracting woman.

"You know sometimes you don't look to me like a businessman" she comments.

I eyed her contemplatively. She was one to talk. Any man in the building could confuse her silly.

"And what do I surprise you to be?" I humoured her, not one to humour even the simplest of people.

She strikes me a playful smile and then small giggles erupt.

I glared at her for a second, somehow confused between her barrage of giggles and nutty laughter. Was I that bad of a businessman or did her muse of me sounded more, converse?

"Well, to be very honest" she kneels down to pick up her briefcase, giving me a nice show of her trimmed legs and sexy laced stockings. She bent down almost deliberately slow and returned with papers and her laptop in hand.

"You look like a real…" she paused to consider her words, "mysterious and shady, sort of guy" the way her lips articulated to the words almost convinced me I was a mysterious man myself.

She approached me, her long legs and fitted blouse distracting me from thinking clearly. I wouldn't have anyone break my concentration, including her, but the fact she does it so easily, confuses me, and somehow makes me want more of this… _woman._

I should probably state, my intentions with this – Tifa Lockhart were completely professional. My company was implementing a new software package and she was just the woman we required for the job. Her father owned Tokyo's eminent Project Deployments that was prestigious and popular around big contractors and businesses.

Being his only heir she had become the sole beneficiary to his business and looking at her, the best woman for the job.

"Did you know Ms. Lockhart, when you say things like that, you convince me that I otherwise, am" I smirked, playing in her game.

Her eyes lit into mischief and I could tell there was a side to this woman that was extremely 'daring'.

She hovers past my desk, leaning her butt against it and facing me.

"Do I now?" she troubles me with that tone.

Her eyes and lips seem to slightly lower and haze. Could I be imagining that Ms. Project Manager here was playing with me? But its no mistake…

Something about her was telling me, she was playing with me, stringing me along to see how far I would last her game. If that was her intention I would have no problem playing in the devious depot of 'boss who was pretentiously taken advantage, thereof'

I wouldn't go confessing she evoked in me such a change, but I would go as far as crediting her for making the toughest of men, crack under her gaze-

"Would it satisfy you?" I leaned into my chair and I knew exactly what I was evoking with a question like that.

* * *

><p>Was it a pun or a sincere question? The way this man seem to operate was sinfully smooth. I could not pin-point him, nor could I detect when he was playing with me or intentional. I would surmise he was playing into this game of ours. And it's been too long, I would admit.<p>

I'm the type to get bored real fast. I play with my bait, spin around in a loop and cut the line, but something about this man… was sincerely mind-boggling.

Stockings and tight shirts wouldn't win him over and its not like I expected us to have steamy sex in his office, - well maybe I somewhat did, but I craved more than anything to see if men were as easy as butterflies to catch and break.

As perverse as I sounded, I wasn't that perverse. I had my way with men… always attaining what I wanted from them. I didn't need their money, or bodies… I needed their power.

Power for me, was what my father had earned honestly and through laborious work, but I had to spice it up my own way.

So I devised a way to do just that. I would play in the illusion of _their _honesty and good grace, and for the most part I was grateful, but I'm just like a black widow at times, I mate and then I kill.

Sephiroth however was playing and pulling at me, as much as I was pulling into him. There was not a statement, a look and an intention that didn't echo my need for his power.

While he was very satisfying on the eyes, and not too bad of a talker, I was beginning to think he might have known my ploy for him.

So then, if he did know, what would be my ploy now? Do I do what any dangerous power obsessed woman wanted? Ride him for his power? And I meant that literally.

I studied his eyes for a moment and I can't deny, even if I saw myself shining back like a filthy lie, he was incredibly immaculate.

Something caught my eye when I stared at him, the glint in his eyes. Silver, profound and twinkling, something that not even I could interpret. Damn it…

"It would…" the words slowly escaped my lips.

He smirks the infamous bishouhen smirk and for a moment I feel like one of those college girls obsessed with a businessman.

"Well I guess now we'll never know, would we?" there is something in his statement that tells me there's an answer to this question and had I pressed on I would answer to his own satisfaction. Tricky little son-of-a-bitch.

Damn I hated smart men… the sexy kind.

He brings his hot coffee to his lips studying my reaction. I could not exactly engineer a good enough topic to drift from the tension plaguing his room. Sephiroth is intentional using the open opportunity to grind back in, his eyes probing into me, searching me for things I dare not let any man see. How dare he-

**-knock knock-**

A knock comes to the door and we're both interjected from our 'moment'.

Sephiroth makes no intention to stop probing but I used the opportunity to wretch myself apart, mentally berating myself for getting too close. Sephiroth was my target for this round, but he was studying and playing with me more than I was. I found it strangely uncommon and the taste he left in my mouth made me want to swear and say the vilest things.

The door swings open and its one of Sephiroth's good friends. Zack Fair. A frequent client to Jenova Engineering Solutions and a personal friend. I smiled, warmly greeting the man.

He returned the smirk, his eyes just momentarily trailing from my eyes to my legs. It's not a wonder I do what I do with such ease when I get all the help I need. Men aren't a hard nut to crack, its women who make the job difficult. I wasn't about to stand up and be all sexist to women, but Zack I thought… so sweet… was so… pathetic.

He was a recent wed and his eyes still weren't for his bride. What a corruptible race.

I laughed internally to myself realizing that all it took to do some magic to one's career was some stockings and fitted shirts. People could chain me to whatever bureaucratic bullshit, but it was working splendors on my career muchless my company.

"I'll be in the lobby" I flashed Sephiroth a smile before grabbing my laptop and sauntering over to the door. My hips would sway provocatively and my legs would play circles in whoever was staring on.

"Buzz me back when you're ready, Seph…" a playful name I had adopted for my latest pet.

Yes, _pets_… that's a good way to look at it. They were all my little pets… and when I was bored…

I smirked, "I eliminate what's not needed anymore" I whispered almost breathlessly.

* * *

><p>An: Dun dun dun, so Tifa is portrayed differently.<p>

I hope you guys like the new angle on Tifa. It makes it, kind of spicy for me to write.

Thanks for reading.

Drop me a reply and tell me how it was.


	2. Perspectives

**Simply Business**

-Amaranthos-

SephirothxTifa

Pleased to see everyone likes the previous chapter. I feel happy that everyone read and enjoyed, so I hope this satiates your souls…

**I will update every 2-3 days until this story is finished. **

* * *

><p>"Seph?" Zack repeats, eyeing me amused.<p>

I threw him a bored look, "so what's new?" I looked down at some board reports in hand feigning interest in the younger man.

"Bullshit!" he pounded the table.

I arched a brow, raising an eye to observe his careless annunciation in my office.

"You do know I don't have soundproof walls right?" I said, slightly annoyed.

He laughs, leaning forward and looking over his shoulder, he turns to me, mischief in his eyes.

"Damn Seph, she's hot…" he whispers.

"Did you now observe that?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

He teases, "gonna make a move on her?" he inquires, leaning back into his chair and crossing a leg over the other.

I eyed his briefcase and then my watch.

"I run a very tight schedule, Zack. It's either you came here to give me some business or inquire business that I otherwise can't provide" I informed.

"Had sex with her yet?" the question jerks out from his mouth almost unannounced and yet knowing Zack, pronounced.

I had expected many things my from college friend and this was no exception. For the most part I would sigh off Zack's inquiries and silence him, but that usually got me nowhere with someone who owned the wife of a gossip queen.

Sometimes I thought Aerith and Zack were meant for each other on more ways humanly possible.

"Oh yes Zack, we had sex every night for the past month." I said in a bored and detached manner, somewhat sincerely annoyed more than anything by his questions.

Zack shakes his head, "gosh Seph… you suck at humouring people" he draws a sigh, "yeah so I came here to give you this. The wife made it with her love and all…" he hands me what seems to be a small chinese box of 'fill in blank'.

"What is it?" I asked questioningly.

"It's cake" he curtly responds.

"The truth please" I demanded.

He sighs, "you really want to know?" he asks.

I stared at him for a second hoping he would catch my drift.

"Somewhere it's Racheal Ray meets dog food with cilantro" the colourful words that escaped his lips did not invite me into an exotic culinary fantasy, rather a repulsive turnoff.

I made no suggestion to insult Aerith's culinary 'skills' – well what lack of skills she had thereof, but I did manage to stare rather intently at the box hoping it would burn up.

I nodded, understanding her sentiments however.

"So if she calls…you know the drill" Zack takes to feet, lifting the briefcase.

I nodded.

"So I'll be off, Seph…talk soon" he shakes my hand sociably and begins heading for the door.

"Oh Seph…" he turns to look at me.

I looked at him expectantly.

"Don't play around with this one, 'k?" he teases.

I was about to protest but he leaves snickering to himself. I sighed, shaking my head. How did I land such unorthodox friends who only want me to get laid with pretty women and have like a farm of children? Isn't that the least bit weird?

Zack alone is a headache but I had other friends like Genesis and Angeal who were my senior college friends who were also pains-in-the-ass. I did not pick my niche of friends carefully.

I bent my head, rubbing my temples gently. Zack really does give me a headache. His questions are often the most ridiculous barrage of questions to come from anyone as qualified and skilled as him, but he manages them and usually leaves me with a headache that evolves into a full blown migraine.

"Little prick" I whispered under my breath.

"Aww.. it couldn't have been that bad" her voice travels into the room and I look up, noticing her clad, curvy shape. But even staring at her was a headache. Damn you Zack!

She approaches me carefully and I made no intention to hide the fact Zack was the _Determinant_ and he did leave me with a brain-bleeding headache.

I open my draw to pull out some aspirin but Tifa was quick to stop me.

"Let me" her words are gentle, and for a moment I'm unsure about what she just said.

Her soft yet firm fingers find my temples and with a slow clockwise motion, I can feel my stress seeping away. Her eyes are gentle and she beacons to me with a soft smile. Sometimes I think she's a very charming woman, with an underlying good nature.

But every time I want to believe that about her… she surprises me with her 'colourful' character.

I feel my eyes close on me and all I feel is her fingers on my skin, soothing away my tired pains. It's strange that she knew exactly how to rub my sore muscles. Tifa was many things, but right now, she was absolutely what I needed for my temples.

"There we go… all better?" she asks

I open my eyes and I stare at her. She is indeed very mesmerizing what such deep, burgundy eyes. Sometimes they reminded me of dark liquor that could ensnare the senses of any man, but other times they were light and playful.

"Thank you" I touched my temples, salvaging the touch she left me with.

Every time I thought I could calibrate myself and counter her games, she left me open like a pawn - open for the kill.

She turns from me to her laptop.

"Your welcome, Seph" she giggles at the alias.

I irked at her latest attachment she had appended to me. 'Seph'. A short docile name that was strangely denoted by my closest friends and people of my fraternity. Tifa being neither of my inner circles, granted herself to be as audacious to append me with a name that she felt playful and fun.

While I did not like the name, I allowed her the opportunity.

She takes the chair opposite my desk and begins scanning through her laptop. Sometimes I would find myself staring at her fingers and the way they would endlessly click to the simple keys.

"So our project is staying within our proposed Project Charter, management has commended that for our designated period and money spent, shows positive results for completing the project." She explains.

I'm barely listening to her speak about the project charter; all I notice sometimes were her lips moving.

Men must go crazy for her, but observing the way she sits in her chair, with her legs crossed like that.

I sighed.

The way her stockings seem to mesh into her skin, the way her skirt is cladded to her finely shaped figure, and the way she focuses - sends mixed messages for me.

For one, I'm not innocent in observing Tifa's strange behavior around me. Why did she act so happy one minute and at other times… she's completely…

'Seductive'

It's something however, she only does around me. While I'm flattered, I try to wonder if I should be more concerned that some hidden ploy was in the making. I darken at the thought and she turns to me studying me.

"The headache's back?" she asks concerned.

I shook my head.

"I'm just busy thinking" I muster the statement going to small cabinet that contained the company's charter for the project.

"About what?" the tone in her voice says, she's flipped on the she-devil once again.

It sometimes frustrates me she's not genuine, and if she was… she was strangely seriously conflicted between two sides. I turned around in absolution staring her dead in the eyes.

"You" the words ejected, unsanitary and bold.

She stared me intently, her expression not contorted to anything but observation and discernibility.

She stood deftly from her chair and casually approached me.

I kept her gaze, not intimidated by what she was doing.

She must have noticed that, because I could not foresee her actions after that. She stops a few feet from me, almost daring me with her eyes to say something but I wouldn't.

"What about me?" the question was honest and simple.

She didn't bullshit me and I could tell there was a genuine curiosity in her eyes.

I approached her, "I wonder if you're happy doing what you do"

She stares at me, taken back by the statement. I had delivered no attack, meant no foul disruption between us but simply meant to ask in all genuinity did she enjoy what she did. I didn't mean own a big project management company or work with big fish in the business world. I meant play with everyone the way she did with me.

She swallowed.

"I… enjoy my job very much" she shakily answers and for the most part her answer is a lie.

I challenge her no further, leaving her to stand in her empty lies.

* * *

><p>An: I always think Sephiroth is a very keen guy and Tifa's behavior is not something that could go unnoticed easily.<p>

So if the chapter seemed quick and abrupt in discovery – well then I got news. Nothing is known.

Thank you 4 reading.

Please tell me what I thought, I'd love to hear.


	3. A lesson in business

**Simply Business**

-Amaranthos-

SephirothxTifa

* * *

><p>It was official I had done Tifa Lockhart some serious damage. She dropped in her forms of leave for the last 3 days and suddenly I realized how much damage I had done. I didn't know it then but I seem to personally attack her on a more introspective, personal level.<p>

I didn't see that coming, but her lack of attendance was a clear indicator what I had said that afternoon truly whipped her. Maybe even had her trying to think things over.

In her substitute the company had sent two project managers to fulfill what Tifa so effortlessly managed. While they were industrious and very point-driven, they were not fun and never as quick as she was. Perhaps that is why she was to inherit the whole business – because of her smarts.

I observed the clock on the wall and I almost prayed for 4:30 to arrive. As it was, that would not make time speed up.

It was a couple minutes past 8 and I prayed those new project managers would cut me some slack and realize I was running a company. I sighed parking my black Benz into the underground car park and alarming it shut.

As it was, I saw Zack walking to the elevator and I groaned internally. _Of all the annoying people… _

"Zack" I called out.

He stops and jerks around, "Sephy" he giddily greets. His smile fades as he notices the bags around my eyes.

"Tell me that's not from the mindless sex you and Tifa are having these past couple weeks. Right?" he playfully throws a joke this early morning.

Her name seems to erupt in me a dull expression.

"No Zack!" I rebuffed, "the damn project managers aren't giving me a second to think straight" we both enter the elevator.

"Gosh Seph, and they're giving you bags under the eyes?" he inquired. He started snickering, stifling it as best as he could.

I shook my head, "I swear I'm dealing with auditors again. Last couple nights I've been heading home 11 o' clock like some dull routine. You would think they would be a little more lenient and understand I have a life other than putting up with their bullshit" I managed.

The door opens and we're on the 10th floor.

He shakes his head nodding at some of the employees.

"Good morning Mr. Crescent, Mr. Fair and how is your wife?" my secretary asks…

"She's great…" Zack states.

"Lovely to hear and how is her cooking coming along?" she asks curiously.

I exchanged looks with him and he weakly smiles shrugging it off, "better?"

I shook my head. Aerith was not made for the kitchen. She was made for teaching Biology at schools and planting flowers and that's about all God graced her with when it came to skills.

I didn't take notice to the smell, but the sight of the woman in a tight white skirt and blouse distracts me from the conversation between Zack and the secretary. Her hair is held up in a high pony and she immediately turns around.

"Good morning, Sephiroth" she smiles.

"Tifa…" her name escapes my lips almost suddenly, surprised she was here.

I could not forget how beautiful she looked in white. I always thought black and red were her true ego colours, but white was such an understated colour that seem to magnify her already sensuous ambience.

"Good morning Zack" she charms Zack with a soft smile and he returns it.

She motions herself into my office and awaits my presence.

"Glad to see you're back" I said anew, honestly glad she was back.

She smiles and looks down, "my apologies for such a quick unannounced leave" she starts but I hold a hand to stop her.

"It's just my father requested me to manage on his behalf in Kyoto for Shinra Inc., and I couldn't let down the old man" she explained playfully.

I sat on my desk watching the way she held herself. So composed.

"They must have had some hairy management issues. You were gone for three days and we almost thought you died" I pretentiously humoured her.

"I'm flattered" she belittles my humour and continues, "Shinra Inc., is not at all in bad shape, in fact I found myself doing the minimum there, but Mr. Shinra's son seem very excited to have me stay on for a couple days to oversee that their project implementation was running smoothly" she paused, "if you asked me I would think _he was up to something_" she mentioned, and I caught the intention of her statement.

The sparkle in her eyes told me she had learnt nothing from our last discussion and that Kyoto trip was just a diversion to play with another, hapless person. I felt like snarling at her, seriously disappointed that she would brave me with such a conversation.

"I would say you should be careful" I warned not waiting for her humouring, "you wouldn't want a messy situation on your hands" I explained, "professional and light is what I always say"

"Professional and what? What are you getting at this time, Seph?" Zack interrupts rudely into our conversation throwing us both off guard.

"Knocking and ringing the buzzer is part of our system to gesture guests into my office, but I suppose you know none of that what so ever, do you?" I questioned.

"Right. Like I'm gonna knock when I come here way too frequently…" he plops down on my couch and eyes me.

"Zack, I'm in a meeting with Tifa right now, could you wait outside?" I asked irritated at his absented behavior.

"Oh I'm also here for a meeting with Tifa" he informs flatly.

I drew my brows into a furrow. Tifa promptly interjects and agrees with the younger man. I eye them suspiciously.

I wasn't aware of any meeting arrangement between the two.

"When were arrangements made?" I asked, not aware of their meeting.

Tifa rose her hand, "sorry, that was kind of my fault. It was an impromptu meeting I organized with Zack. I'm sorry I didn't run it by you at first, but since you're here maybe we could all discuss it?" she smiled.

I didn't buy Tifa's smile nor did I appreciate being informed at the last minute of urgent matters. I darkened my gaze on the two observing how Zack perked up to the Tifa. He was like a drooling puppy, taking action to her every command. It was disgusting.

I interjected sharply, withdrawing from the room.

* * *

><p>"Damn" Zack manages to burst out.<p>

I sighed. Sephiroth or silly Sephiroth. What a man of such little faith. Could he genuinely suppose I was mocking him in derision by showing interests in his friend? While the idea never conjured its way to me, I would admit it was too low for even me.

"So what's the plan?" Zack asked sneakily.

I giggled. "Well when you say it like that the whole world will know something's up." I explained.

"Tifa… something is up." He looks around, "so how are we gonna do this, I have no idea how to plan something like this. I mean planning something like this for my wife is hard enough, but shit something like this for Sephiroth is like WTF!" he explains.

"Relax, relax" I smiled, "its all been taken care of. The last three days I spent away from the company, I spent organizing his birthday so everyone in the company could be invited. I think it will definitely be something. I rented this fantastic place in Tokyo Sakura Gardens for his private friends and on Friday when his birthday comes, I've made initiative to hire caterers for lunch and cake. It's all set!" I smiled contentedly.

"Wow…" the word escapes his lips and he stares at me admiringly.

"You're good" he recoils.

I giggle. "Why thank you"

The truth is, it was not hard to do what I was doing. Sephiroth's birthday was exactly what I needed to do since he discovered I did have a dirty little secret. The grand birthday ploy would be used to cement any bumps and hitches in the road. If I wanted my plan to run over well, I had to make some sacrifices no matter how frivolous and mundane they seem to win his heart.

Sephiroth was not the simplest of men to deal with, but he certainly was the sharpest of the lot. He picked up my outworn ballet months ago, but he condescendingly played in my game, enjoying in my ignorant understandings. How could I play and attain a perfect plan if someone was mockingly playing in my plan – a plan they had no right knowing about.

Sephiroth was making my plan a lot more difficult when he inserted strange little questions and statements that were exactly pin-pointed to my devious ways. While he was not blatant and forward as I was, he was intelligent enough to perhaps notice my aggressive back and forth behaviours. I would concur, I was becoming obvious and simple to study.

I needed to become the type of woman he could not interpret their motion or their ploy. What I needed was Sephiroth to trust in the illusion I fed him to believe.

Ironically I had hope Sephiroth would have been more cooperative like Zack to allow the chance for me to insert my seed and plot my way in.

Sephiroth oh Sephiroth… why don't you just succumb like every hapless man alive?

And as if the devil heard me, he enters the room with a cup of piping hot coffee observing the goofy looking Zack.

"I imagine whatever you told him, made his day" Sephiroth comments flatly on the look.

I sighed, if Zack didn't blow this birthday before Friday then maybe we could all be happy.

"Ha ha ha Seph…" he stood fast to his feet. "Tifa, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I will have my software engineers begin readying a fix for the software as soon as you're ready. Perhaps we could meet on Friday again to discuss what modifications will be required" he nicely covered up.

Sephiroth eyes him suspiciously.

"Friday it is" I smiled.

"See yah Seph" he heads for the door.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"What?" I asked interested.

"I'm going to have security change the access codes for our floor and have them install an encryption key for my room. Damn that man and his barging in" he turns to me.

"Oh, Zack just likes you, tis' all" I tried to encourage Sephiroth to believe that amidst Zack's playful and sometimes annoying behaviour, there was a sincere side to him that Sephiroth should genuinely treasure.

Sephiroth however takes no incline to that.

"So what's this I hear about mods?" he eyes me questioningly.

"Right!" I grabbed a couple papers from my bag and placed them down on his desk, noting his tightly knitted brows reading over the congestion of papers. If I could fool Sephiroth with problems here, then I could feel assured that a birthday was possible.

"Well its been requested that software patches are required with your finance team requesting new types of system data fields for the database. I have outsourced Zack to assess the feasibility of doing such a mod and to take a look at the current system with the addition of him considering to be our lead software programmer, for all major alterations" I explained.

"And you didn't think to run this by me?" Sephiroth eyes he almost questioningly and blankly.

I'm a bit thrown over by that.

"Well I didn't get word about the system requiring mods only until the project managers gave me feedback about what had happened when I returned from Kyoto. I just wanted to be on the ball, Sephiroth" I said somewhat bluntly

"While your intentions may be for the best Tifa, it is best left for you to discuss with me all plans, ideas, concepts and changes made." He elucidated.

"I didn't think -

"Ah, you didn't think that the main stakeholder wouldn't want to hear about plans secretly being cohorted with his programmer friend?" Sephiroth scathingly strew it across.

"Sephiroth, my intentions were in the best interest. It was not meant for insult and injury" I explained matter-of-factly.

"While you are the most favoured project manager at my company, I think you best be reminded Tifa that our business should be kept completely professional and ethical and open for my approval. At the end of the day it is my money that goes into this project, that goes into Zack's pocket. I expect as my project manager you would understand and respect my wishes"

I gnashed my teeth, trying to refrain from saying something foul. I instead swallowed and with a small sigh I looked up.

"Not a problem Mr. Crescent" I nodded.

_To be continued…_


	4. Mr Incredible

**Simply Business**

-Amaranthos-

SephirothxTifa

* * *

><p>Business was becoming tricky with Tifa. Ever since she came back from Kyoto her behavior had changed. At first I contemplated if she was trying to stay on my good side and be a little less obvious with her drastic behaviours, but it seem she truly did calm down.<p>

I almost missed her eclectic behaviour, in some way she was more predictable - I could guess what she was thinking and what she was doing but now she was becoming more homogenous at her actions, and to me they all seem sincere but knowing someone like her, something like that doesn't just disappear.

I thought about it sometimes, about what could be the trigger for her change and sometimes I found the answer to be Shinra. Maybe she had finally found a young guy she could like...

But it almost seemed far-fetch for someone like her.

I looked out the window, not content at any end. Even when she was devious or complacent I still couldn't figure her out.

"Are you satisfied with the way the GL is responding?" she walks into my office, her current work residence.

I stir from my thoughts and I stare at her reflection in the window.

Today she wore a knee high grey sleeveless dress. She wore these teardrop earrings that gave her an elegant ambience.

As usual her unruly shape would add the perverse to all her clothes. She was such an easy shape to trace in the window. Long legs, flat stomach, ample breasts… and it goes on…

Tifa was something to stand back and revere…

"Did you know that the accountants are actually agreeing and making mention that the GL is exactly what they'd like but I told them, its up to the boss to approve it now" she turned to me noticing I had not responded to her for some time now.

"Sephiroth?" she called out questioningly

"Hmm"

I notice the way its always Sephiroth now and not _Seph_. While I hate the puppy-treat-name, I thought we had crossed those bridges.

"Are you okay?" she asks, staring at me.

For a moment I see so much care in her eyes and I wonder if it's truly genuine and all for me. I don't have the answer but I stay there collected.

"I'm fine. Just doing some thinking about the company" I manage to snivel.

She rolls her eyes, "you're such a poor liar. Come on … you can tell me" she approaches my side and stares out the window. Her presence is so much smaller than my own, but I strangely get excited when she's near. She leans on her side against the window and studies my profile.

"Come on" she pleads touching my shoulder for a moment.

I sighed. If I had to lie it off, I might as well elaborate and furnish this installment.

"I'm turning 32" I bluntly retorted.

While I don't remotely care if I'm turning 100, it seemed to be the only thing that would feasibly buy into the moment.

She laughed, "you're worried because of your age?" she inquires.

I sighed, "thank you for laughing at my distressed feelings" I humoured her.

She shakes her head, "32 and amazing. 32 and intelligent, bright, powerful and… _handsome_" she smiled at the last one.

I turned to her, "you think I'm handsome?" I asked, wanting to study her reaction.

She solemnly looked at me, "very much" she nodded.

"You don't think I'm old?" I faced her.

She laughed playfully, "no, heck no" she shook her head.

I played into her honestly some more.

"You know had Zack been here he would humour you into a story of me being a total noob around women" I sat down in my leather chair looking up at her amused expression.

"A noob?" she laughs, "you couldn't be that bad" she waved it off.

"Don't get me wrong women like me, some are a little too fresh around me, but there's never the right one. " I sighed, "I've shamefully gone through a period of dating to find that I am not meant to date… only to be a businessman" I sadly yet playfully expressed

She shook her head, "I think you're incredible." She honestly replies "and I think if you stop being such a stuck up maybe you'll notice the right girl is standing _right there_"

Could I be so bold enough to infer she meant herself? I caught the look in her eyes and Tifa showed me everything she wanted me to see. Honesty… truth.

There were no lies… it was just her speaking to me.

I felt like for the first time there was honesty between us. I wanted to almost ask her what she meant by her statement but my phone began ringing off.

Before I could reach for it she placed a hand to my shoulder, "Mr. Incredible" she winked and left me to the privacy of my call.

* * *

><p>I grimaced my birthday on a workday, not being an absolute fan of drinking until I passed out with the guys. Damn Genesis for making me drink like that. I'm surprise I even got home and in bed.<p>

I groaned feeling a massive headache coming on.

What I would do for some aspirin and Tifa's fingers on my temples. The thought of Tifa and her happy laughter, seem to perk me up. What I wouldn't do for a girl like that.

She was just what I needed in a woman – smart, sophisticated, clever and sexy. Very sexy. But damn her for being 26. We're a good 7 years apart and yet one wouldn't think that from our chemistry.

I feel like sometimes she wants me to ask her out, and with her latest confession of attuning me to Mr. Incredible, confirmed my thoughts that beneath her sneakiness there's a kindness that's real. But we had to be completely professional.

I smacked my face realizing I don't need this shit so early morning.

I threw the sheets off noticing I got into bed in my boxers. I sighed – how the f- did I get into bed like this?

I stretched and realized that it was 8:30AM. I was late and groggy and I had a shit load of people at work who were gonna bother the shit out of me when it came to my old age – that kind of bullshit.

* * *

><p>It was time for the birthday boy to show himself but it was 9PM and still no show. Everyone at work was ready to take queue and surprise Sephiroth, but nada.<p>

Zack had finally introduced me to his wife, Aerith who was – I must admit, the sweetest woman. While she lacked the culinary skill, she was such a sweet spirited woman who I found myself liking as we got closer.

I threw a disgruntled frown as I fixed some snacks on a tray in his office.

"You seem stressed out" she mentioned, "I thought project managers were suppose to be remain cool" she informed.

"Yeh, that's project managers but right now I'm being a cater and I'm paying people by the hour so I'm not exactly the most thrilled" I shook my head, "look I'm sorry, I'm just surprised he's late that's all" I found myself explaining to Aerith.

She didn't take offense easily and I found it a good quality.

"It's nice what you're doing for him" she smiles, "I think every so often he needs something like this to remind him of how much of a great guy he is." She sighs, "he works too hard and doesn't understand the meaning of the word relax. Workaholic!" she shook his head, "instead of drinking booze till he faints, which might explain why he's not here. I bet yah if its anything, it was Genesis who got him drunk. They must have gone into town and had themselves a fine time, drinking to see who passes out first" she explained.

I quizzically strew my brows, how did she know all of this about Sephiroth.

As I'm about to ask, someone shouts out his car just pulled up.

No time for that. Everyone gets into their places and I stand in the lobby with reports urgently waiting on him.

"Place's everyone" Aerith shouts out and everyone begins operating like they normally would on a Monday morning.

The ringing of the elevator door tells us he's here.

_To be continued…_


	5. Birthday party and surprises

**Simply Business**

-Amaranthos-

SephirothxTifa

* * *

><p>I urgently waited for him to appear. It was almost nerve-wracking standing back and waiting for the entire scene to unfold. Patient and collected I stood, chewing my lips, praying he wouldn't consider this small birthday bash cheesy and unnecessary. As far as I'm concerned, Sephiroth's never projected the image he needed anything, muchless anyone's company – but I prayed all would go according to plan.<p>

I stared down at the reports in hand, revising the plan, thoughtfully. If this birthday surprise was to execute as planned, I had to sprinkle a decoy – in simple I had prepared some reports to show Sephiroth who – if I'm assuming right, would be engaged at the reports taking his lead to his office where voila everyone would burst out, surprising him.

Simple, point-driven… easy. Well… so is what I thought.

I looked up, "oh Sephiroth. Good morning" I greeted noting that he looked somewhat tired and groggy. He must have really been drinking last night.

Momentarily I thought about the probability of a cranky boss, just disdaining the whole idea of a surprise birthday. Burying my thoughts, I shook it off suddenly observing his usual attire was amiss.

Usually Sephiroth is proprietary in his wear. Clothes for him are of rudimentary importance. It's always the same attire – dark grey pants, crisp white shirt, dark blue tie and the matching grey jacket. As it was, the neutrals of Sephiroth's wardrobe, were not at all boring on a man as handsome of his description.

But as it was, he broke the cliché by adopting himself some unconventional wear: black military boots with dark-washed blue jeans, a white crisp shirt unbuttoned two buttons down and a black waist-coat. Truly unconventional, but certainly – tasteful. It's so amusing how he could pull off any look so easily and have everyone observe him. I can't deny I'm almost selfish wanting that sort of attention.

"You look nice" I smiled, staring back at his unbuttoned shirt. A small tightness coming to my throat.

He looks at me a bit groggily, nodding off the compliment.

"Damn my head hurts" he rubbed his temples.

"Long night?" I asked, observing the distress on his face.

He sighed not providing an answer.

I bit my lips not liking his ambience. I had expected a more cooperative-Sephiroth, and while he's not complaining down my ear, I can almost feel he's disconnected being here.

"Should I get you some aspirin?" I asked, concerned.

He looks at me and then at the clock on the wall, studying the figures for sometime. His eyes stay there with nothing but a silence between us.

"Sephiroth?" I called out, knotting my brows confusedly.

"What?" he turns to me, a face of half confusion and alert.

Honestly things couldn't have gotten worst. As I studied Sephiroth, I noticed the movement behind his shoulder. In better perspective I observed Zack waving at me. Unceremoniously.

I almost sweat-dropped that he was blowing his cover.

Sephiroth looked down holding his head, while Zack in the distance began waving his hands crazily.

"What?" I mouthed silently.

He was whispering something but I couldn't make out a thing he was saying. I felt so uneasily having Zack be so 'uneasy' himself. What the hell was wrong with him?

As I'm about to mouth out 'get a grip', Sephiroth looks up and studies my features. I laughed uneasily, plastering a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Apart from having Zack blow his part, and having Sephiroth turn around and scathingly discover his birthday bash, puts me in a hesitant disposition. I touched the back of my neck and nodded.

Things were not going according to plan.

As if Zack couldn't catch a hint, he began writing something on a piece of paper. I tried to guide Sephiroth more towards my direction, so Zack could be – well, less of the obvious.

Zack hoisted up the paper "CATERERS IN THE ELEVATOR..MOVE IT!"

My eyes enlarged. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

Sephiroth eyed me confusedly.

I smiled. We had to go now.

"How about we get to your office…yeah?" I guided him along the way, trying to move it as fast as I could.

His secretary greets him casually and he replies curtly heading for his office. Just before he could enter his office, he turns to me.

"I should probably get that Aspirin" he said deliberating mid-sentence.

I could mentally slap myself.

"You know what, I'll get for you. You just go in and make yourself.. urh, acclimated" I said.

Acclimated? Really? –sighs-

As he enters the room, a burst of people jumps out shouting 'surprise.' Graffiti and gazoos go off while balloons, cake and finger foods of every kind greets his eyes.

A big banner above his desk spells, Happy Birthday Boss.

Sephiroth stares absently around the room. At first, he doesn't know what just happened but recovers by laughing.

"Are you surprised?" I asked him with a large smile.

He smiles taking in everything. His eyes fall on the banner and he laughs. "Yes! Who did this?" he asks amazed.

"You're looking at her" Zack shouted out from behind his desk.

"You did this?" he asks inquisitively.

I nodded shyly.

"You're fired!" he flatly says, but cracks up laughing. He hugs me, lifting me up just lightly. I squeal. I was so happy for him, seeing how his face lit up. Everyone shook his hand and gave him the speech about turning 32, but Sephiroth looked like he could handle it.

I observed him – even though he was a pain-in-the-ass to get along with at times, I couldn't deny it felt good to see him smile like that. The feeling alone, is accomplishing.

Zack and Aerith drew closer to me and congratulated me.

"Well if you ask me, I think you did a pretty good job – Ms. Project Manager" Aerith nudges me, "that's the Sephiroth we know"

I smiled contentedly. "I think we all did a great job." I reckoned.

Zack nodded, stuffing his mouth with cakes and pringles. Aerith giggled, cleaning the sides of her husband mouth.

I felt so happy for Sephiroth that for a moment, I realized I could actually do something good for someone. The feeling reminded me of a time when I wasn't so messed up between my powertrips and life. Sephiroth reminded me what it meant to be happy Tifa… the one who didn't have to cheat and conspire, but the one who could easily give her heart with nothing but someone's smile in return.

I remembered _her…_

Sephiroth notices my dull presence and pulls me away from everyone. We stood in the lobby and he smiled, somehow very surprised I had done all of this.

"How…?" he asked with the same surprised expression on his face.

It was like seeing a new man. Though I enjoy his strangely conceited taciturn character, I felt happy that beneath it… there was _this _side to him.

"Well remember that day you thought I hired Zack without your permission for a programmer mod?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Well there was no software mod, it was all a decoy for your birthday and while I got into trouble breaking the code of professionalism, I think it was well worth it. Don't you think so, partner?" I poked him, biting my lips noticing the way his eyes stared at me.

His eyes just stay there. Focused and warm. No words to say what I understood in them. I felt like nothing needed be communicated but the gentle flickers in them. I couldn't deny the more he kept my gaze, the more I felt like I could not escape. Almost drowning now in his eyes… I would have completely drowned had he not spoken to me.

"Well I'll be damned" he suddenly says, looking back at his lively office.

"Happy birthday… Mr. Incredible" I teased.

He bashfully looks down, not use to the name-calling. He looks up at me salvaging what just happened and what I just admitted.

I smiled softly.

"You look beautiful… " the words spurt out from no way. Calm and collected.

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I tilt my head down, somehow uncultured to this 'new' kinetic energy between us.

"Thank you" I tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

In better observation, I wore a short black dress with my hair in a neat bun and my mother's earrings.

His firm fingers find their way under my chin, gently hoisting my face to meet his. Our eyes connect and he speaks…

"Personally speaking" he draws in closer, instinctively and conversely making me back into the wall, "I think as the birthday boy" his hands came around me. The small draught of his hands circling my hips, leaves me somehow uneasy and strangely vulnerable.

He pulls the pin from my bun loose, allowing a cascade of brown locks collecting around me. "You should wear your hair down" he whispers to a finish, his eyes hazing.

I looked up, realizing how terribly close we were. The heat of his breath against my cheeks, inflames me with small shivers running down my back. I couldn't be dreaming he was intentional with his actions. Like clockwork, his eyes fall like a hypnotic melody enthralling me, deeply into his trance. I allowed myself to become consumed by the violent green in his eyes. They flickered and hazed, drawing me in closer, till his chest was pressed against my own and his warm fingers around the small of my back.

With no space behind me but the stark cold wall pressed against my back, I felt succumbed into being pinned by Sephiroth. I lay my head against the wall, as the feeling of vulnerability enveloped me.

There was something in my mind that screamed dark thoughts, something that shouted to manipulate him. Bend him in his weakness and show him, what it meant being with a woman like me. But as I stood there, pinned, vulnerable, confused and scared… the dark thoughts…could not be received.

Sephiroth stares intently at me, his hazy green eyes falling down my face, to rest on my lips. The danger of his eyes hazed like that, and our awkward scene in the lobby frightened me… but I couldn't pull away. The way his eyes seem to glimmer with twinkles of mischief and delight, makes every part me crave him. My eyes begin to slowly settle from his deeply inclined brows to his slender nose, and down to his parting lips.

I gritted my teeth, I wanted this...to see where it would all go.

My eyes fluttered with every stare he beaconed me with, uneasiness taking me over, but the feeling to know him… on a more personal level, fills me up.

Gravity takes her course, and time pauses. The hour…unknown, and we stand there with our bruising heat between each breath and the hazy fires in our eyes.

His lips labour the distance and settles gently on my own. It was the first time I had tasted something so sweet. The feeling climaxes like an orgasm all over me, taking me over as he was not shy to crush his lips against my mouth and trace my mouth in all ruthlessness, a primal urge that was carnal as it was intimate to us. Our hearts pounded violently, and I can't deny this is what it feels like to succumb to something other than my unfathomable black thoughts. The feeling to be owned and held, and kissed this way, encourages me to drown my reservations as I lace a hand around his neck, tasting him.

Someone once said the first kiss you share with someone should be gentle and passionate.

But tasting Sephiroth like this, with our movements converse to each other - tracing up and down, languishing in his taste and scent..made me feral.

Sephiroth pushes me hard against the wall, savagely kissing me. I almost hear my heart race in my ears as I've never felt someone unhinge me the way he has. I grab his hair and he groans in my mouth. I wanted him for so long and finally I had him. I wanted him all this time and to know the bond is made… is finally _made_…makes my heart race even faster.

I pull back, breathing hitched.

He licks his lips and smiles, "now I've gotten everything I wanted for my birthday"

I close my eyes, laughing contentedly.

An: I am so sorry for the short chapter but I had to make sure to warn you guys.

* * *

><p>This story has a <em><strong>lemon <strong>_coming up and I am gonna _**change the rating**_. If you feel uncomfortable reading lemons, I suggest you discontinue reading or, skip the next two chapters because things are gonna heat up.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
